Souvenir
by Destination darkness
Summary: Marco écrit à Ace ses souvenirs, un en particulier...Marco x Ace / court


_Ace,_

_Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est pour me rappeler tout ces moments passés, ces moments où nous nous asseyons tout simplement, toi dans mes bras, souvent, nous ne faisions rien, j'enfonçai mon visage dans ton cou, parfois, cela dégénérait, je te couchais sur le sol, le lit, la table, et je t'embrassais, et je te faisais l'amour._

_Une fois, le jour de notre anniversaire, alors que j'entrais dans ma chambre, non, notre chambre, tu m'attrapa, poussa sur le lit. Tu t'étais assis sur mon basin et m'avais souris, un sourire plutôt pervers. Alors que tu m'embrassais, tes mains avaient glissées sur mon torse. Ma chemise, lorsque tu brisa notre baiser, n'était plus qu'un souvenir, tu avais glissé le long de mon corps, retraçant mes muscles de ta langue._  
><em>Lorsque tu fut à la barrière de mon pantalon, j'étais déjà haletant et serré. Tu l'avais dégrafé, le baisant jusqu'à mes genoux, carnassier, tu avais gentiment mordu la proéminence devant toi. J'avais gémis, presque imperceptiblement, tu avais glissé tes doigts sous mon boxer, mon sexe s'était dressé, rougit, devant toi. Tu l'avais léché, enfin, tu avais daigné le prendre en bouche, exécutant de lents mais au combien délicieux mouvements. Frustré, j'avais tenté de me redresser, mais tu m'avais repoussé, un sourire amusé, pervers sur le visage, tu t'étais relevé, me soutirant un grognement, t'étais assis sur mon bassin, mon membre frottant contre tes fesses, tu avais glissé ta main sous toi, te soulevant un peu.<em>

_Impuissant, je t'avais regarder glisser deux de tes doigts à l'intérieur de toi, grimaçant légèrement sous la douleur, tu les avait agités, un soupir parvenant à mes oreilles alors que je te dévorais des yeux à défaut de ne pouvoir le faire en vrai, ta deuxième main appuyant contre mon cou. Tu avais rapidement ajouté un troisième doigt, bougeant tes hanches en rythme avec ton poignet, te cambrant légèrement._  
><em>Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, j'avais saisit tes hanches, te retournant, presque à quatre pattes, j'étais entré en toi.<em>  
><em>Je ne m'étais pas retenu, te pilonnant brusquement, tu gémissais, non, hurlais pour nous deux, ta tête était tombée sur les draps, tu m'avais regardé. Ton visage rougi, parcouru de quelques larmes de plaisir, je l'ai gravé dans mon esprit.<em>  
><em>Je ne ressentais pas la fatigue, au contraire, j'avais accéléré mes coups en toi, te poussant jusqu'à la jouissance, le plaisir avait été trop fort, ta bouche s'était ouverte dans un cri silencieux, j'avais suivis quelque instants plus tard, te marquant encore une fois de ma semence.<em>

_Épuisés, nous nous étions effondrés sur le matelas, tu m'avais soufflé un « Joyeux anniversaire »..._  
><em>Ce souvenir, malgré les mois, les années, je ne l'oubli pas, je peux te l'assurer. Malgré tout ce temps passé depuis ce jour qui a marqué ta mort, mon amour pour toi reste sans borne, intact.<em>

_Ace, je finis cette lettre en te disant ceci, ces mots que j'aurais voulu te dire chaque jour, à chaque instant, Je t'aime.  
><em>

_Marco_

Marco posa son crayon, se leva, s'étirant quelque peu, et se saisit de la bougie qui trônait sur son bureau, il en approcha la lettre, et la laissa s'enflammer.  
>Il resta là, à regarder le feu ardent envahir rapidement la page griffonnée, laissa les flammes lui brûler le bout des doigts, suivit du regard les cendres qui s'envolèrent par la fenêtre ouverte, disparaissant dans la nuit...<p>

Fin

* * *

><p>Disclaïmer : L'univers de One piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Oda Eïchiro.<br>Cette histoire se passe, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, après la mort d'ace, longtemps après.

La vie d'émie : Aye, j'avais eu envie de l'écrire un jour au collège, alors que j'étais en perme, et depuis, je traîne ces deux petites pages dans mon sac (qui est, n'ayons pas peur des mots, totalement bordélique) donc, j'ai décidé de le ressortir, de le recopier et de le publier, en espérant que cette petite ficlette vous est plu, à bientôt j'espère !  
>Une petite review ?<p>

Ah, et un truc...je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écris un truc aussi guimauve, fleur bleue, cul cul la praline...O.O'''


End file.
